Below Zero
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: Tohru's friend is now Hatori's new patient. Can this girl shine light into the depths of the doctor's dark heart? Can she heal the scars Kana left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Big Pill to Swallow**

Hatori threw his doctor coat over the back of his chair and collapsed.

He couldn't even began to say how thankful he was for a break. These days he seemed to be working nonstop.

If it wasn't Akito, it was always a fleet of people that didn't listen to doctor's orders and winded up with a cold.

It was his last patient of the day, he agreed to it for Tohru's sake. She was a friend of his after all.

A girl stepped into his office, a dark purple cloak draped around herself. Her ghastly pale skin tone and mystic, dark, purple eyes were striking.

He couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into.

"I apologize for making a last minute appointment. My doctor was unable to see me today. Tohru told me you had an opening." She said emotionless.

"Yes, right this way." the sat down on the doctor table and waited patiently as Hatori searched his drawers for tools he would need.

"Are you here for a checkup or something else in particular?" Hatori pulled out his stethoscope and placed it to her chest, moving it as he listened to her slow beating heart.

"A regular checkup, my parents insisted." the girl stared at him with great interest.

The man was good looking like any of the other Sohmas, a black tuft of hair covered one of his emerald green eyes, the man appeared stoic, calculating...cold.

She felt waves of exhaustion and sadness come off him, but something else she hadn't felt before. _Interesting, I must investigate this further..._

"Everything seems to be in order. Do not worry about payment, I explained to Tohru that the visit is on me."

Saki stood before him, staring deeply into his eyes. Hatori searched the purple depths of hers trying to find some source of emotion.

"You must be very kind. Thank you for the visit...I might have to come back again some time." And with that the girl was gone.

Who was she? And why did he get such an eerie feeling from the girl.

* * *

**I got really into HanajimaxHatori fanfics, I'm so sad there aren't very many. Anyway I hope you guys liked and see you next chapter. Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Just What the Doctor Ordered

**Chapter Two: Just What the Doctor Ordered**

It was a friday night and Tohru had invited both Arisa and Saki over for yet another sleepover.

Saki ran her hand along the chestnut wood of her armoire. Opening it she was greeted with a soft creak and searched for an outfitt.

If others saw her wardrobe they would know black was the only color she owned. She didn't feel comfortable in any other color.

Slipping on a long black skirt, a black blouse with purple hues and a bow, and her dark purple cloak.

Saki decided to let her hair down out of her braid and looked herself over.

She couldn't help but think back to that doctor.

It had been two weeks since their meeting, but his waves seemed to plaque her mind. She desired to know more about this man and his waves.

* * *

Hatori leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Throughout the whole day he couldn't keep his mind off of Kana. The past two weeks he had kept himself busy with Akito and other patients. But now that he had a free moment he mistakenly allowed his mind to wander.

"You know if you frown too often, your face will get stuck like that." Hatori glared at the source of the voice.

The dog stood before him. He was already having a wonderful day, why not make make it better with a visit from Shigure?

"What do you want?" Hatori gritted out harshly peering at the mutt.

"Oh nothing." He sang. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to stay the night, highschool girls are coming!" Shigure giggled resulting in Hatori flinging his pen at the perverted man.

"Ouch Ha'riiii!"

"I'm still mulling over the fact they haven't locked you up yet." Hatori said as his eyes began to droop.

"You look worn out and I figured you could use some fun! At least come for Yuki, he needs his check-up." Shigure pouted and since the dragon was too tired to protest he grabbed his coat and followed after Shigure. _He better not be up to his old antics_ Hatori thought sleepily.

* * *

"Hey Tohru." Arisa ruffled the brunette's hair as she and Saki both stepped in.

"Yes, hello Tohru."

"Hi Hana and Uo!" The girl beamed and rushed into the kitchen at the sound of the hissing tea pot.

The two girls sat down at the kotatsu and waited patiently for their "daughter" to bring them the warm beverage.

"Sorry it took so long." Tohru smiled softly pouring the drink into three cups.

"Don't sweat it. Hey where's orange-top? I was looking forward to beating him in another game of rich man poor man." Arisa glanced around the room and they all jumped at the shout.

"Yeah right in your dreams yankee!"

"Oh yeah, stop being a pussy and lets play right now."

"Shut up damn bitch!"

Arisa snatched him forward, "Want to say that again?"

Tohru waved her hands frantically at the fight brewing while Saki sipped her tea calmly.

She couldn't help but smile...The doctor was coming.

* * *

"Hello we're homeeeee! Ahh what has my lovely flower prepared for us this evening?" Shigure's voice rang throughout the house and Hatori restrained himself from choking his old friend.

"Hatori! I didn't know you were coming, I would have made more food." Tohru bowed several times following a string of apologies.

"Its quite alright Tohru, I ate a sandwhich from the vending machine. I'm here to give Yuki his checkup."

"Oh but thats no good! You need a proper meal, be right back!" She pumped her fist and disappeared into the kitchen once again.

Hatori made his way into the living room and observed the scene.

Kyo was being strangled by Arisa, Yuki was boredly waiting on the food, Shigure was read a smut novel, and the strange girl was looking up at him.

Their eyes locked and he felt a chill run down his spine, as if his thoughts were being invaded. The girl smiled slightly before turning back around.

_Just as I thought_...Saki smiled to herself.

* * *

After dinner everyone was beginning to wind down. Turns out Tohru had prepared a feast and everyone was too tired to do much else.

Yuki had already gone to bed, Kyo left to the roof, Shigure disappeared into his study, Tohru and Arisa were both asleep on the floor in front of the table. Saki and Hatori were the only ones still awake. The two were washing dishes.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori placed a soapy dish into the sink and began to scrub the silverware.

"I'm doing well." Saki cooly responded.

They were silent for awhile until she finally broke the silence.

"Is it alright if you become my regular doctor? My parents do not trust the one I had before." She turned towards him.

"...I suppose. Its not my place but..."

"You wish to know why the sudden change." Saki finished and he nodded.

"Change is good every now and then. There are things I need to know more about...My other doctor was quite uninteresting, you on the other hand have the most delightful waves."

Hatori looked down at her in shock.

"We finished. I think it is time we both rested don't you?" Hatori shook his thoughts a way and grunted in response. And the two did just that.

* * *

**A lot didn't happen this chapter but there will be a lot next one. Oh and for those of you that said you were looking for some HanaxHatori fanfics I would like to recommend some.**

**A flower among thorns by SanctumAsylum and Darkened Hearts by Tangerine53**

**Sounder'sFemme: I agree, they have similar personalities :)**

**Contrary to Popular Belief: I didn't even think about this pairing until I stumbled across fanfics about them one day.**

**xXLolliposxlovexmeXx: I will try my best. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

**Chapter Three: Getting to Know You**

Hatori continued to toss and turn on his futon. There was no point in sleeping, everytime he allowed himself to fall asleep he was jolted awake with a nightmare. He swiped the sweat from his brow and tried to ease his breathing.

Finally he stepped out into the hallway and made his way to the kitchen. He didn't think he would run into the strange girl again. She was sitting at the table reading one of Shigure's books and sipping tea.

"You are welcome to sit." Saki said without looking up and Hatori made his way over and did so.

She closed the novel and looked in his direction. "Penny for your thoughts?...Something is troubling you, I can tell."

He looked up at her and felt it again...That chill. "I see no reason to burden you with my problems."

"It is no trouble at all Doctor Sohma." She smiled slightly before lifting the cup to her lips. "Would you like some?"

He shook his head and gazed curiously at the girl in front of him. There was something about her he couldn't quite place. He felt a sense of familiarity, warmth...Yet she still appeared cold. Not as cynical as he, but she wasn't that content either.

"You need to let go."

Hatori cocked his head slightly, puzzled at her statement.

"You need to free yourself of the past. The only way you can do so is if you forgive yourself. It was not your fault." She had instinctively reached out and placed her hand over his before he yanked his own back.

What was she talking about?

"That is none of your concern...I do not know how you are able to know exactly what I am thinking. But I would ask that you stop." He said coldly.

She stared down at her hands holding the tea cup. She exhaled softly before saying, "I apologize..."

And with that statement she left closing the door behind herself.

Saki covered a lot of ground for having just left the house moments ago. She was already in town. It wasn't what he said to her that bothered her. It was what she discovered of him. He somehow erased a woman's memory. A woman he loved with all of his heart. She didn't know how and she didn't know why. But she knew when this...Kana left, she took his heart with her.

Not looking up, too distracted by the blood rushing in her ears for her to notice Saki found herself right outside the Sohma estate.

She had no idea how she ended up there but felt it was meant to be...Something lead her here. Whether it was the denpa, or maybe fate. She did not know the answer.

"Miss Hanajima." Saki turned to face Hatori who was behind her panting. He must have followed her the entire time. She couldn't find her words, for some reason she couldn't talk. She felt a presence nearby that appeared threatening. The lack of control this person caused was indescribable. She needed to leave. But where could she go this early in the morning?

"Would I be able to stay with you for the night?" He was taken aback at the sudden request. It was late...But bringing her here, the place Akito resided. The dark estate that seemed to draw unsuspecting victims into its depths, instilling fear in those that came across it. Should he bring her into this?

Sighing Hatori grabbed her by the hand and lead her inside and to his home. Pushing open the door and flicking on the lights Saki took in everything she could.

The room itself was very dull, no color in sight. Nothing personal lied around, it was professional much like his office. His office had one personal item and that was a picture of Kana on his desk. Other than that it was like no one lived here.

"You are more than welcome to take the bed, I will sleep on the couch. Let me know if you need anything." Hatori said as he brought out a few pillows and a blanket for himself. Saki found the immaculate bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. All she saw were the four white walls, the grey sheets, and two grey pillows.

She wasn't fond of color herself but had an inkling there was more to it than that. She slipped under the covers and made herself comfortable before drifting off into a restless sleep.

It wasn't long before she had the dream. It hadn't bothered her for almost a year, but here she was.

The dream was of herself when she was younger and the boy...The boy that seemed to be so full of hatred.

_"You're a witch! You know that! All you do is wear black, and have that creepy look in your eyes. You know what witches eat?...Newts!" He exclaimed as he dangled once in her face howling with laughter. Saki shut her eyes, he never left her alone. He was always making fun of her and she hated it._

_I Wish he would die! Then he would leave me alone! He should die! Saki's thoughts screamed just before the boy fell to the ground in agony. The pain in his voice that rang in her ears until he slipped into unconsciousness._

This was when she woke up. What she hadn't expected was for Hatori to be holding her, while keeping his distance.

Saki looked up at the man briefly before turning around and sobbing into his shirt. She hated how weak she appeared. She tried so hard to break away from this grip her past had on her. She sat there and cried into the doctor's shirt soaking it with her tears, all the while breathing in his masculine scent. A scent that was his, a scent that eventually lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

Hatori had no idea why he felt to console her. He hadn't been this close to anyone since Kana. He didn't even know Saki but he knew how it felt to have a nightmare. He knew what it felt like to be stricken with pain that the dream had caused. For he only had one a few hours ago, but he knew she needed this. Afterwards the girl would hopefully forget as would he. This moment will have never happened, he doesn't need to care for anyone else. They would strictly have a doctor patient relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. Anyone he cared for wound up hurt and he wouldn't allow it to happen again.

And even so the girl was seventeen, he was twenty-seven. The age difference between them would never be overlooked. There was also Akito to be worried about. There was no reason to even think this, he didn't have feelings for the psychic and she didn't for the doctor. Nothing to worry about...Right?

* * *

**I really can't wait to get the slow parts out of the way so I can delve into the drama that comes with their relationship. *sigh***

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx: I shall :D**

**IcanCyou: I honestly think they are one of the most fitting. Just like Ritsu and Mitsu. :) Their personalities meld well with one another ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be Damned

**Chapter Four: I'll be Damned**

Saki's eyes fluttered open softly and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She was confused as to why she felt flushed.

Pushing the thought away, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and rose to her feet. She was only able to stand for a mere five seconds before her legs buckled underneath her.

Falling to the ground, she heard footsteps padding over and looked up to see Hatori towering above her. He crouched down and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You have a fever." He grabbed her arm and helped her back to the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Switching into doctor mode Hatori rushed off to his office to retrieve his doctor's bag.

When she had left Shigure's the night before, they both wound up in the freezing rain. He was surprised neither of them had pneumonia, then again he had been wearing a coat as he followed Saki.

Returning he rummaged through the back bag and pulled out a stethoscope. He listened to her heartbeat, took her temperature, blood pressure, and gave her an injection.

"Would you like soup? I have miso." She nodded and he left to prepare it.

Entering the room, Hatori carried a tray with the bowl of soup, a glass of water, and a cool rag. He sat down on the bed in front of her and placed the rag over her forehead. Then he inquired if she had enough strength to feed herself.

He took the silence as a no and began to spoon-feed Saki. Afterwards he tilted her head back and made sure she finished the entire glass of water, and gave her the dose of cold medication.

"Let me know if you need anything more." He made it a few steps before the girl latched onto his wrist.

"Please...Stay." Saki croaked before a fit of coughs followed. Hatori complied and pulled up a chair in front of the bed. As soon as he did so, she found his hand once again.

"Your hands are cold..." She sighed softly. "They do not have to be." Shortly after that statement Saki drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Hatori stood and walked out shutting the door quietly before collapsing at his desk.

Why? Why did he care for this girl. Maybe because he cares for all of his patients? But not on this level. Possibly because of her relations to Tohru? But he doesn't feel the same about Arisa. What was it about this girl...Something that drew him to her, like a moth to a flame.

Hatori found himself comparing her to Kana. They were nothing alike. One was cheery whereas the other appeared stoic. One became frantic easily while the other remained passive. He ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. Why must he put himself through the torture of one-sided feelings? If anything she might grow to see him as a father, he was ten years older. Hatori certainly didn't feel love seeing how they met two weeks ago. But he was taken with the mysterious girl.

This would be a secret all to himself. He liked Saki Hanajima, no one else needed to know. He could keep this all to himself. This made him almost want to smile. No worries of rejection or Akito being involved. He would be the only one that knew of his own feelings. He'd be damned if Akito, or Ayame, or Shigure found out.

Hatori left his number on the nightstand next to Saki's sleeping form, and left to tend to Akito.

* * *

Saki woke up with a start. The dream she had was confirming her suspicions. It was a vivid dream, one that felt real. One that she wouldn't repeat.

She could barely believe it, but she sensed her feelings for the man back to where they first met. Maybe she was merely attracted to him at the time, but now they were becoming actual feelings of infatuation and admiration. If she really cared to admit, lust was mixed in with those feelings. Every Sohma was beautiful, Hatori was no exception.

Glancing over she squinted her eyes at the slip of paper. It had numbers scrawled on it in doctor's handwriting. Even still she was able to distinguish what was written. It must have been in case she needed something.

Ignoring it, Saki once again tried to roll herself out of bed. This time she could stand. Question was whether she was able to walk or not.

Placing one foot in front of the other she slowly reached the bathroom and figured he wouldn't mind if she showered.

* * *

Hatori was glad to be home at last. Ayame had made a surprise visit after he took care of Akito.

"You must come to my shop! I have recently made new selections that would fit your personality. I can only hope my designs can hold a candle to your dazzling looks." Ayame practically yelled to which Hatori covered his ears.

He managed to drag him off for two hours before finally escaping when Shigure entered the shameful place.

All Hatori wanted to do now was go to bed, that is until he remembered his house guest.

"I need a shower first." He mumbled tiredly and pushed open the bathroom door. How he wished she hadn't been so sick she forgot to lock it.

He quickly shut the door his face actually flaming red. This only proved what he was afraid of. Normally a doctor would have no problem looking at someone's body. After all it was just an anatomical structure, it was required to run diagnostics on the person. However he never had a patient he liked beyond a professional level.

Hatori escaped to his office and shut the door, rubbing his temples. "Damn it."

* * *

**Joflower: Me too :) I feel like I could do a lot to make Hatori not so uptight. **

**Next chapter is going to be hella fun to write, I just need to figure out how they would act in that situation. Anywayyys thanks for reading! Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Drunken Nights Lead to Deadly

**Chapter Five: Drunken Nights Lead to Deadly Confessions**

Tohru was running around the room in a panic. "Where's Hana-chan? She disappeared! Hatori-san too! Oh no!"

Shigure covered his mouth with the sleeve of his kimono as he stifled a giggle.

"What are you laughin at?" Kyo bit into his riceball angrily.

"Find somethin funny about our best friend, and your cousin being missing?" Arisa swung the lead pipe in her hand threateningly. Shigure sweatdropped and backed away until he reached his study. Lifting up the black phone he dialed Ayame's number.

"I was thinking she would look much better in a gothic-lolita styled maid's outfit." Mine pushed her glasses up with her forefinger and awaited Ayame's opinion until a phone interrupted them. "I will be just a moment, would you mind going into the closet and bringing out black and white cotton and silk materials. That was a lovely idea. Helloooo!" Ayame sang as he picked up the phone.

"Oh Aya, your voice is like music to my ears." Shigure giggled and Ayame pressed his hand to his heart.

"Oh Gure' its you. It breaks my heart when you don't call me so often." Shigure feigned despair, "It hurts me deeply when you do not visit me... But I need to tell you something. Hatori seems to have found a new woman in his life... Or girl rather."

Ayame froze as he words sunk in before smiling brightly. "I'm so glad he has found strength to move on. I know he loved her and most likely still does, but I just have no sympathy for a someone who puts Tori' through the heartache and suffering he has endured. So, who is the lucky maiden?" He placed his hand on his hip and Shigure chuckled on the other end.

"I would say his tastes have changed drastically, he has the hots for a highschool girl. Go Tori' and to think I'm the dog."

"Oh my! Who is this girl, I simply have to meet the one who has been able to thaw Hatori's frozen heart." Ayame gestured for Mine to bring him the new order that just came in.

"Saki Hanajima, a friend of Tohru's. She a psychic according to Kyo. She is rather strange but you know what I say. Que sera, sera." Shigure twirled his finger.

"Of course! I must be going now, Mine is begging for my attention. Don't hesitate to call, I will always be available for you _Gure'_." Ayame said huskily.

"Anything for you _Aya_." Was Shigure's sultry reply.

* * *

Saki knocked on Hatori's office door. She wished to know why a doctor would be embarassed by a human's naked body. She felt a wave of self consciousness crash over her. Did she not meet his standards? Did he not like the way she looked.

Hatori pried the door open and came face to face with the "object of his desires." He allowed his eyes to travel down and he sighed with relief to see her fully clothed. But it took a few moments to register she was wearing _his_ white button up shirt, and a pair of _his_ slacks.

"I hope you do not mind, but I had to borrow a change of clothes in order to prevent pneumonia." Hatori just nodded and tried to maintain his ordinary composure. His mind was drifting off into fantasies. He liked the fact she was wearing his clothes. He found it very sexy and wanted to be the one to remove them.

He quickly ripped tissue out of its holder and pressed it to his nose before blood was able to spurt out. 'I've been around Shigure far too long.'

"Aren't you supposed to tilt your head back?" Saki quirked an eyebrow and Hatori shook his head.

"If you do so, blood runs down your throat and you end up choking. If it is enough you wind up regurgitating." Saki nodded and cocked her head curiously at the doctor.

She couldn't help the sideways smile that found its way on her face, she knew he had been imagining her. It made her feel lighter knowing he returned her feelings.

A thought came to his mind. "Aren't you supposed to sick...and in bed?"

"Do you desire to join me?" Saki smiled smugly and Hatori rushed to get more tissues. Did she really say that?

Saki decided why not have fun with this. "I actually am feeling significantly better."

"Very well. If you gather your things I will take you home." Hatori tossed the tissues into the trash before sterilizing his hands.

"I have an idea that might appeal to us both." Hatori followed Saki out of curiosity into his kitchen.

"While you were in your office I had time to explore. I found this." Saki opened his cabinet where he kept wine, champagne, and _sake_. She grabbed the sake and found the glasses.

"...You are underage. I wouldn't expect a sick person to be drinking anytime soon." Hatori walked over and watched as she poured the glasses for the two of them.

"Correction I am beginning to feel better." She lifted up her glass and waited for him to do the same. Saki clinked hers to his and downed it in one gulp. Hatori had to give it to her, she could hold her liquor. He wondered how often she did drink. He followed suit, it was a Saturday and it was after hours.

"Ok thats enough-" His words died on his lips as Saki poured another set. He was beginning to think she had him wrapper around her finger.

* * *

"H-Hanajima." Hatori sputtered. "We had enoughhh." His voice was slurring now, he wasn't as intoxicated as she.

"Say my name." She whispered and sat on his lap, even in his drunken stupor he ensured the kept their distance.

"That'd be innapropriate. I cannot condone that." Saki rolled her eyes before planting a kiss on his jawbone.

"Hatori. It izzz easy. Please." She pecked his nose and captured his lips with her own.

"Sa-Saki." He moaned and she smiled triumphantly.

He dove down and placed light kisses up and down her neck before applying more pressure. He bit her neck softly and she elicited another moan.

She got to work unbuttoning his maroon vest and slipped it off along with his doctor's coat. He froze, in the back of her mind she feared he was beginning to enter sobriety.

"Don't stop now...I like you. A lot, I never get to see this side of you." Before he could say anything more, before he allowed himself to decline her request. His hands seemed to move on their own and he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. He kissed her now bare shoulders and she laughed and was amazed at how it felt.

They tossed the remainder of their clothing to the floor before they were left only in their underwear. It wasn't enough to satisfy her, she pulled him against her chest and with a poof and a puff of smoke Hatori seemed to disappear.

Saki looked around until she heard a squeak from the floor. The doctor was now replaced with a seahorse.

* * *

**Sounder's Femme: Heehee the she was in the process of drying off. I thought it would be an interesting sight.**

**Joflower: I love the three of them too ^_^ They are a great balanced trio. There will be :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Cherish You

**Chapter Six: Cherish You**

Saki cupped her hands and lifted Hatori up so she was looking him in the eyes.

"H-Hatori?" All that could be heard was the buzzing of the lights, if he were in human form his face would have seemed like it aged ten years. They were both slowly growing sober but didn't even realize the dull headache coming on. Hatori looked down ashamedly.

"..." Before he could say anything he transformed back. He quickly changed and Saki looked elsewhere.

"You can look now." They both stared into eachother's eyes, telling the other person to say something.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that..."

"I did't mind but I sense that I was never supposed to find out." Hatori's face contorted with worry before shaking it clear.

"I will need to discuss this with Akito, the head of my family...You reacted differently than I anticipated." Saki smiled slightly.

"You didn't know? I am quite fond of sea animals." Hatori snorted at this.

"Its...Humiliating...I am supposed to transform into dragon." Saki peered at him knowingly.

"But something happened, that is why it is a smaller creature appearance wise."

"My family the twelve members of the chinese zodiac and the cat. Whenever we come in close contact with the opposite sex we transform as you witnessed tonight...Yuki is the rat, Shigure the dog, Kyo is the cat. Shigure believes that since I only transform into a measly seahorse it is a sign of the curse weakening" Saki was silent for a few moments before smiling, a genuine smile.

"I think other than the fact you cannot be physically close to someone, it is not as bad as you percieve it to be. It is something that sets you apart from the rest. Just as I am a psychic, once you have a person to show you the good in yourself...You would be surprised at how differently one sees themself."

Hatori gazed at her seeing her in a different light.

Saki was serious most of the time, yes. She hardly smiled around others. If you were graced with this side of her you were lucky. Hatori felt a sense of pride now knowing he was one of them.

He made the mistake of glancing up and saw the picture of Kana sitting on his desk.

Everything came crashing down. The high he felt was diminished. How could he forget? He was now bringing Saki into this. He loved Kana deeply, he could never forget. She saw him in his zodiac form, she was more worried about the type of water to put him in rather than the fact he was a seahorse.

The two had been happy together, she had shone light into the dark recesses of his heart. The pain he felt by his family never wanting to bring anyone close to them around Hatori, afraid he would steal their memories.

They were both fine until they announced their engagement to Akito. He smashed a vase against Hatori's left eye, every day since he would blame Kana. He said that it was her fault, she believed it from the moment the words left his lips. As the days went on she would always apologize until she was physically ill. One day Hatori put her out of her misery and made her forget. He was left to suffer alone, devoured by his own despair.

Kana was betrothed, he declined the invitation. He was afraid him making an appearance would bring the memories back tenfold. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he allowed that to happen.

He couldn't do the same to Saki.

Hatori disappeared into his room and came back with Saki's clothes from the night before.

"Change and I will take you home. I will inform everyone you were under my care and ensure them you are alright. When you get there make sure you take pain killers to help relieve some of the pain from being hungover."

Saki followed him out the door in silence. He wouldn't meet her eyes, she knew why.

The car ride was silent other than her giving him directions.

She watched as he drove off into the night and swore to herself right then.

I promise to cherish you Hatori. I promise to make you the kind, lovely, gentle man I know you to be. I prove to us both that there is more to life than we both believe.

* * *

**I lost the last half of this chapter. Damn mouse. So I retyped it the best I could. :/**

**Sounder's Femme: He is but Saki kinda makes him not so...Uptight. Plus he was inebriated :p He expects to erase her memories anyway so thats why he told her.**


	7. Chapter 7: Upside-Down Perspective

**Chapter Seven: Upside-Down Perspective**

No matter how hard she tried, Saki couldn't pay attention to the lesson.

Her thoughts were drifting back to the man she was taken with, as if she were a normal highschool girl daydreaming about her crush. She knew she should focus because she failed her last exam but today it was nearly impossible.

She felt someone nudge her shoulder breaking her thoughts.

"Hey Saki you alright?" Arisa asked. Tohru was standing there, hands clasped together her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

She nodded before they followed her to their usual grassy area for lunch. While everyone else were conversing, she allowed herself to zone out before the yankee waved her hand in front of the dazed purple eyes.

"...I think I need to rest." And with that statement Saki left for the nurses's office. On her way she ran into Hatori but thankfully she wasn't close enough for him to transform.

"Miss Hanajima." He glanced around looking to see if anyone saw the two of them together.

"Would you like to go somewhere private?" Hatori appeared to be debating with himself, after five minutes of the internal struggle he took her up on the offer.

They both left to the parking lot and sat in his car silently for a few moments before he spoke.

"I came to drop Hatsuharu off at school...He was wandering around the woods late at night and overslept..." Saki nodded and stared out the window, Hatori looked over at her taking in her appearance.

Saki began to wear her hair down more often, and it fell in soft waves. Something he found particularly interesting was the black nail polish for a reason unknown to him.

"My nails are black because they represent the sins I have comitted." He jumped, and he slowly remembered she was psychic.

She turned back to look at him with what looked like a slightly hurt expression. "And here to think, I felt you were here because you wished to see me."

His adam's apple jerked up and down he looked down warily. "We...We are not together..."

"...But you are my doctor." A small smile lit up her face briefly and he as well.

"I...I had hoped I would see you." He rephrased sheepishly and Saki smiled wider this time.

"I missed your company."

"And I, yours. But-"

"We can't be together, I realize...But may I ask you something personal?"

He nodded and gulped nervously.

"If she had not entered your life, would you have not cared who saw us together? Or is it this...Akito that will always keep us apart?"

Hatori sat still for a few minutes before the hoarse reply, "Yes...But I would still be protective of you...You should head to class, the bell rang."

Saki blinked before a sly smile appeared, "I feel under the weather, I suppose I didn't fully recover after all. Could you fit in another appointment today?" He shook his head exasperatedly before turning the key in the ignition.

"...Buckle up..." He said gruffly and she did as asked before he drove off. In the back of his mind he knew there would be hell to pay, but he decided to abandon all reason and go with it. Little by little she was affecting him in more ways than she realized. She was significantly different from Kana. For some reason he couldn't stay away from Saki.

* * *

**Filler chapter for the lack of updates.**

**Sounder'sFemme: I don't know ;)**

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx: I will ^_^**


End file.
